


万米之上

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Rape, intersex person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland
Summary: 吴老师在机上遇到了他10年前的学生。





	万米之上

“你好。”吴秀波放下报纸，招呼空少过来。王凯迟疑了一下，立刻走了过去。然而这已经是极不专业的反应了，他应当立刻放下手中的事情，走过去问道：

“先生，请问您需要提供什么服务吗？”

“听说贵公司头等舱的客人可以提出任何要求？”

得到对方的微笑回复后，吴秀波向后靠去，轻松道：“我想请乘务长喂我喝酒。”

“用您的下面。”

王凯想起了刚刚送他上飞机的男朋友，还与他亲吻告别。然而按照公司规定——

王凯微笑问道：“下面都已经清洗好，放上玩具了。请问先生喜欢哪张嘴呢？”

能在短短三年熬成乘务长，不是没有原因的。

 

王凯一面吩咐着其他空乘招待好其他乘客。旅途漫漫，餐食和饮料早已提供完毕，除了头等舱再没有乘务长的用武之地了。他走过去拉好头等舱的帘子，一面在吴秀波面前除下裤子，露出下面穿着黑色紧身渔网丝袜的光滑双腿，一面将裤子叠好，放在一旁空闲的座位上。坐在前面的老板睡得正酣，王凯咽了下口水，走到吴秀波面前，跪下，仰起头对他说：“请先生确认您的需求。是需要我用下面喂您喝酒，对吗？”

看着面前衣冠楚楚的先生点头，王凯极不好意思、极羞涩地从地面上站了起来，将渔网丝袜之间的小小洞口扒开。里面那根正在小声震动的按摩棒正是欲求不满的乘务长自己亲手放进去的，瞒着小男朋友，瞒着化日光天——除了被同事在厕所间抓包后，用手指奸得他上了高潮。

“先生，请您亲自将里面的……按摩棒拿出来。为确保服务质量，下面的小穴在喂您喝酒之前不会受到污染。”

王凯牵着客人的手，引导他伸向自己的下身，他打开双腿迎接客人到来，那两根冰凉手指骤然接触到火热皮肤时令他颤栗，然而职业精神让他尽职尽责地帮客户抓住滑腻淫液中那根调皮的停不下来的按摩棒。

“先生只要把按摩棒拿出来……就可以停止震动了。”

吴秀波笑了笑，并没有着急将按摩棒——或者称之为自慰器更贴切——拿出来，而是漫不经心地在穴内旋转着，听着里面的凸起颗粒将敏感的前列腺和高潮点一同刺激到，乘务长口中传来小小惊呼。

“先生……”王凯被刺激到双目失神，一双泪眼望着吴秀波，请求般开口。其实他心里等不及要这位先生转得再快些，再深些，好让他的整个穴都吃进那根漂亮的按摩棒，舔吻他，吸吮他，用浑身解数服务他，让阴蒂也被吃到，让所有高潮点都被照顾到，让那根东西进入深得不能再深的地方，把他捅穿，把他撞破，让他背着爱人受孕。

但他不能。他只能开口恳求，让先生配合自己的工作继续。

 

“啵”的一声，吴秀波终于把玩具拔了出来，而离开了体内火热环境的按摩棒也立刻停止了震动，“果然是乘务长的待遇，连按摩棒都如此高级。”他不禁调笑道，沾满了淫液的手随手放下按摩棒，伸手掐了掐王凯羞到通红的脸。

“先生谬赞了。”王凯颤着腿走过去拿来了客人一早吩咐要喝的已经在冰柜里存放过的冰酒，清凉甜美，和他的火热诱惑恰好互补。行走间夹不住两腿间小穴，只能任由粘液缓缓滴落到地上，弄脏地板，弄脏自己的黑色皮鞋和丝袜。

吴秀波含笑看着乘务长，他原来高中时便最喜欢的学生王凯这副诱人姿态去开酒，他早就想这么做了——不过无论是在体育课的厕所还是在同学聚会时的KTV，王凯都没有让他得逞——谁又能想到那一层裤子下面是这样的景色呢？

“先生，下面请允许我来为您……”

王凯抖得厉害，几乎说不出话。后穴的那个跳蛋跳的太快了，几乎不给他插嘴的机会，然而为了空乘礼仪他必须继续：

“请允许我来……用下面……喂您喝酒。”

他当然认出了这位昔日的老师，认出了他衣冠禽兽的模样。然而他不能拒绝，他甚至不能呼救——多可笑，他要把曾经展示在无数位老板面前的技巧展示给这位曾经想要强迫他却未得逞的败类看，要在他面前主动张开腿，把细长冰凉的酒瓶就着湿液的润滑，就着站立的姿势硬生生捅进去，听见瓶口与小嘴深吻发出啵的一声，像深喉一样将酒瓶推得更深，吞得更深，好再通过控制肌肉的收缩将冰凉火辣的酒液吸上来，然后夹紧满肚子的酒液，抬起腿坐到客人的脸上——

“甘之如饴。”吴秀波张嘴舔上了那处蜜穴。王凯几乎立刻控制不住地松了闸门，让酒液流了一腿一身。那根舌头——那根火热的舌头在舔他，在品尝他，在跟阴道里的酒液一起夹击他，在那个被迫撑大的洞口处徘徊，在秘处流连，在与被刺激到肿大充血的阴蒂共舞，在跳华尔兹——或者探戈，在吸吮他亲吻他舔弄他，用那条滑腻腻软塌塌的舌头，在干他。

吴秀波不在乎流到自己身上的酒液。他甚至连被糊了满脸的粘液都不在乎，也没什么可在乎，同与女神的做爱比起来这些都不值一提。甚至可以说这些都是女神留给他的最难忘最美好的记忆，他露出牙齿，小心咬噬着那粒不甘寂寞探出头来寻找快乐的阴蒂，忍不住用牙和舌头一起侍弄他，一起完善他，一起给他最大的欢愉和最多的幸福。

“凯凯……”他忍不住出声，含着满嘴的酒液和淫液，把着两条如丝般光滑的美腿，飞机突然颠簸了一下，令已经含在嘴里的阴唇泡的更深，湿润的泥淖几乎全部沉浸在口舌的享用中，王凯忍不住呻吟出声，幼鹿一样的啼鸣让他听起来无助又可怜。

“喜欢我这样对你吗？”吴秀波顺着王凯的两条腿把着他的屁股将他放在自己的腿上，与他接吻。腥涩的爱液和甜美温热的酒气一同灌到了他的嘴里，他呜咽，摇着头想要躲避，却怎么也躲不开。

“你瞧，你这里多喜欢我啊。”吴秀波笑着用两根手指夹着王凯的舌头流出来，像一条绵软的饮了雄黄酒的小蛇，淫荡的、缠绵的留恋着他的手指。

“既然已经这样了，不如……”他拉着王凯的手指伸到自己的裤裆上。摸到那根大东西的时候王凯几乎立刻又湿了，也不管这个人是谁，他只想立刻把这根东西吞入腹中——

他的确也这么做了。

王凯温驯地从膝盖上滑落，两只手磕磕巴巴为他解开裤子，在看到那一大坨藏在内裤下的东西时便迫不及待地扑了上去，用吻迎接他，用无比的渴求和欲望吞噬他，用唇舌的勾引诱惑他，用涎水将已经被前液濡湿的内裤弄得更透，更腥，弄得那个大家伙忍不住要从洞穴里出来教训他，然后他将内裤掀开，用右脸和深吻迎接了肉棒的惩罚。

王凯忍不住坐了上去。那根肉棒太大，太诱人了，光是看上去就令他无法拒绝。他也不管自己是不是记得吃了避孕药，便急匆匆用下面的阴唇吻了上去——接纳这根肉棒比接纳那个酒瓶还难，太大了，他忍不住引颈呜咽，将细嫩脆弱的脖颈暴露在吴秀波赤裸的目光里。他只想媾和，只想交配，只想把这个东西吞下去，带给自己快乐和无上欢愉。

他用力向下坐下去， 用小穴套弄着他，用火热的内壁欢迎着他。他忍不住快乐，忍不住享受，他太喜欢根肉棒了——他用力夹紧他用松开，他拉着吴秀波的手放在自己紧而幼嫩的屁股上，他一眼望过去便能让他领会到自己的意思，一声带着颤音的巴掌拍在那只肉臀上，留下了一道深红的印记。

 

他忍不住在男人射精的那一刻跟他一起达到了爱欲高潮。

王凯还沉浸在刚刚潮吹的颤抖快感中，双目失神浑身僵硬，吴秀波轻轻搂住他将他拥入怀中。

“凯凯。”

“为什么不给自己一个说出真实想法的机会呢？”

他含情脉脉看着王凯的双眼，将他唤回现实中来。王凯晃了晃头找回神志，刚想回答，却一个激灵醒了过来。

“请允许我为您清理阴茎，先生。”

他跪下来，埋首吴秀波的两腿间，那根巨大的东西刚释放过一次，精液和自己喷出来的爱液从两人两腿间缓缓淌下。

我没有什么想说的，老师。过去一样，现在也一样。


End file.
